GamesMaster Issue 2
This magazine was cover dated February 1993 and priced at £1.75. Network News Greetings! - (8) Laugh! I Nearly... etc - Sleepwalker - (8) GamesMaster Abandons Rig! - (8-9) Cheap Hand-job from Quickshot - Supervision handheld - (10) Action Genie and Game Replay - (10) Hard(ware) Up! - Price rises from Sega and Commodore. - (10) Onward Virgin Footballers - Dino Dini signs with Virgin - (10) Get Your Nose in a Book - (10) A1200 Update - 1½ pages (12-13) Scotophobia - Alone in the Dark - ½ page (13) Amstrad Jump on Sega Train - Mega PC now on sale for £999 - (14) Cannon Fodder - (14) Trailers Starfighter Ace - PC (Maelstrom) - 2 pages (30-31) Dark Seed - Amiga (Cyberdream) - 1 page (32-33) Global Gladiators - Mega Drive (Virgin) - 1 page (32-33) Alien 3 - Amiga (Acclaim) - 1 page (34) Lemmings 2: The Tribes - Amiga (Psygnosis) - 1 page (35) Tornado - Amiga (Digital Integration) - 1 page (36-37) Superhero - Amiga (Psygnosis) - 1 page (36-37) Flashback - Mega Drive (US Gold) - 1 page (38) Humans - Mega Drive (Imagitec) - ½ page (40) Cool World - Game Boy & NES (Ocean) - ½ page (40) Super Kick Off - Mega Drive (US Gold) - ½ page (41) Lethal Weapon - Game Boy & NES (Ocean) - ½ page (41) James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod - SNES (Ocean) - 1 page (42) Features Dominik's Big Purple Column - Dominik Diamond - 2 pages (19-20) TV News - 2 pages (22-23) Shoot Your Friends - The Labyrinth of Doralia (Lazer Tag) - 3 pages (25-27) Played in Japan - Report on NEC's Turbo Duo and games - Gate of Thunder, Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes, Super Air Zonk & Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu - 2 pages (44-45) Global Warring! - A feature on online game Air Warrior. - 2 pages (96-97) Letters - 3 pages (133-135) Reviews 'Table' Other Details 'Verdicts' Micro Machines - 93% (Mega Drive) :Fun for all the family - as they say. A dream of a game, superbly crafted, consistently playable and , best of all, terrific fun. Steel Talons - 51% (Mega Drive) :Although it's fun for five minutes, it does get a bit tedious after a while. It won't take long before you finish it, and there won't be much to draw you back. Street Fighter 2 - 78% (Amiga) :Considered as a standalone game and with the limitations of the machine in mind, this is a good value, thoughtfully programmed, impressive piece of software. Get yourself a couple of joypads. The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse - 87% (SNES) :Stunningly playable and mightily gorgeous. A pert little game that manages to pull you in many directions at once. Terminator 2: The Arcade Game - 80% (Mega Drive) :If you liked the coin-op, as the old saying goes, you'll love this. You'll love the blasting and you'll love the Menacer option, but you probably won't love getting stuck on stage 3 for ages. The Chaos Engine - 90% (Amiga) :Three cheers for The Chaos Engine. It's a class release, and every time you play you find more weird stuff in it. And with that soundtrack, it deserves a place in the 'Hall of Bloody Excellent Games'. So three more cheers are in order, probably. Rolo to the Rescue - 84% (Mega Drive) :I'm a sucker for cuddly creatures and Rolo to the Rescue is one of the cutest games I've ever played! It's very clever, extremely playable and packed with hidden levels and things to discover. Gods - 78% (SNES) :Gods is a good, quality product. It's better than the Amiga version by far, and you can easily get hooked and lose a few hours in it. But I still reckon it's a bit too samey all the way through. Each world seems to be a wooden door away from the next. Pity about that, but the game is still fun. Wing Commander - 94% (SNES) :What can I say. I love this game. Play this in a dark room with the volume turned up and you are in a different world. The interactive storyline creates such an atmosphere that you can get quite carried away. I recommend this game to every SNES owner. Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis - 88% (Amiga) :IJATFOA:TGA is the best adventure of its type available for the Amiga. Sure it slows down in parts, and if you haven't got a hard disk drive you might take offence at the disk swapping involved. Tough. Put your brain in gear for once and give your tired trigger finger a well-earned rest. Those dashed Hun deserve another good kicking. Super Star Wars - 92% (SNES) :Star Wars is an amazing game, breaking new ground in video gaming. It's rare to find a game that is strong in all departments. With great sound, graphics, and action there isn't a lot wrong with it.. This and Mickey Mouse show how powerful the SNES can be. Recommended. Krusty's Super Fun House - 80% (Amiga) :Krusty's Super Fun House attempts to combine Lemmings-style brain abuse with standard run-jump-dodge platform action. It almost works very well indeed and is easily the best Simpsons game for the Amiga. John Madden Football 93 - 88% (SNES) :With every NFL team in there - plus some of the best ever to play - you won't put this one down in a hurry. If only the gameplay were a little more polished. NHLPA Hockey '93 - 68% (SNES) :Chunky graphics and hobbled gameplay destroy the fluidity of an otherwise classic sports title. Unfortunately, games like this live or die on their gameplay, but if you don't mind second-best-conversions, this is still the best ice hockey title in the league. PGA Tour Golf II - 94% (Mega Drive) :PGA Tour Golf has been taken down, dusted off and been given a darn good polishing. The extra features are more useful than you'll find in most sequels and the gameplay is as refreshing as ever. Road Rash - 91% (Amiga) :Smooth scrolling, simple but strong gameplay and more action and violence than is good for you make this a must-buy. F-15 Strike Eagle - 47% (NES) :Hardly an audio-visual experience worthy of the description "game." The graphics are shamelessly dull, which wouldn't matter so much if there was some sort of game to back them up. Lethal Weapon - 58% (Amiga) :If you sat down (or stood up, even) and listed all the things you might expect a company such as Ocean to put in such a film licence as this, you'd probably be spookily unamazed to find that Lethal Weapon fits the list exactly. Which is an unnecessarily complicated way of saying it's not really very good. Bomb Jack - 78% (Game Boy) :It's an old game concept, bit the draw is still there. Bombjack is the essence of a playable game; simple, enormous fun, addictive and not too difficult. Dirty Larry - 76% (Atari Lynx) :The more I play Dirty Larry, the more I like it. Larry is easy to control, everything is logical enough and there are plenty of funny touches from urban thriller movies. If you're searching for a slightly better looking but not particularly frenetic blaster, Larry's your man. Battle Clash - 36% (SNES) :Competent graphics, blasting and zapping sounds but seriously limited playability and depressingly low difficulty level. A brave attempt to make something of an interesting add-on. Unfortunately, however, it smells. Super Pang - 82% (SNES) :The idea is outrageously simple, but it worked in the arcades and has worked on other formats. The SNES version does include features not seen in others so it is well worth getting. Predator 2 - 35% (Mega Drive) :Even if you are a big fan of the films you will be a bit shocked by the shoddy workmanship displayed by this game. If it had a crapness rating between 1 and 10 it would score a very high eleven. WWF European Rampage Tour - 41% (Amiga) :Although it looks very polished and sounds the business, it falls flat on its face when you come to play it. The moves are more accessible than before but still not enough. It doesn't live up to the spectacle that WWF is. Dracula: The Undead - 90% (Atari Lynx) :Absolutely marvellous. Lovely, lovely graphics, eerie music, clever controls and a fab plot. You really, honestly and genuinely will forget that you're playing on a hand-held. Completely absorbing and heartily recommended. Cool World - 73% (Amiga) :Cool World has the appearance of a console game on the Amiga. It does get a little confusing at times but it is worth persevering until you get used to it. I fully expect this to be a smash hit over the coming months. Tips John Madden Football 93 - Guide (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (100-101) Dyna Blaster - Multi-Player Guide (Amiga) - 2 pages (102-103) Lemmings - Passwords (Mega Drive (UK & US) & SNES (UK)) - 1½ pages (105-106) Push Over - Passwords (SNES) - ½ page (106) Curse of Enchantia - Walkthrough (Amiga) - 2 pages (108-109) Shadow of the Beast III - Solution: Part 2 (Amiga) - 2 pages (110-111) Another World - Walkthrough - 3 pages (112-114) Action Replay and Game Genie Codes - 3 pages (116-118) Consoletation Chamber - 3 pages (119-121) Adverts Ocean :NES - McDonaldland, Parasol Stars, Prince Valiant & Lemmings :Game Boy - Super Hunchback, McDonaldland, Parasol Stars & Prince Valiant :SNES - Push Over, Exhaust Heat, The Addams Family & RoboCop 3 Electronic Arts :Mega Drive - Road Rash II & Lotus Turbo Challenge Domark :Game Gear - Super Space Invaders Infogrames :SNES - Drakkhen Titus :Amiga, ST, PC & Amstrad CPC - Super Cauldron Anco :SNES - Populous & Super Kick Off Psygnosis :Amiga, PC - Lemmings 2: The Tribes US Gold :Mega Drive - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game Total Issue 13 Other Credits Art Editor :Wayne Allen Reviews Editor :James Leach Production Editor :Alison Harper Production Assistant :Deborah Cook Staff Writers :Andy Lowe, Les Ellis Deputy Art Editor :Lam Tang Art Assistant :Simon Barnes Games "Player" :Adrian Price Contributors :Steve Jarratt, Neil West, Andy Dyer, Mark Ramshaw, Andy Smith, Matt Bielby, Gary Penn, Dominik Diamond, Steve Carsey Analysis Issue Index Category:Contains NES Reviews Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains Atari Lynx Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews